


The House

by Royal_Duality



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Angst, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Oneshot, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 03:25:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17014740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Royal_Duality/pseuds/Royal_Duality
Summary: The first time Jeremy had walked into that house, Michael had been by his side, their hands intertwined as they both grinned like the children they once were. They had laughed and raced up the steps, shoving at each other to stop the other from getting inside first.The last time Jeremy walked into that house, he was alone. His hand lay limp by his side, cold and dry. The smile that had once been on his face no longer lingered, in its place a frown that made him appear as the haggard man he was not yet supposed to look.





	The House

The first time Jeremy had walked into that house, Michael had been by his side, their hands intertwined as they both grinned like the children they once were. They had laughed and raced up the steps, shoving at each other to stop the other from getting inside first.

They spent the day doing nothing but messing around. Jeremy had taken his shoes off and glided across the sleek wooden floors smoothly until he fell on his ass. Michael had laughed at him before helping him up, though his laughter died quickly upon realizing that he had sprained his ankle. The way Michael had fretted over him had made the pain and embarrassment worth it.

The first night they spent at the house, Michael had fallen asleep in the corner with his head leaning against the wall. His phone lay on his lap, plugged into the charger next to him, still lit up. On the screen was a picture of the two of them, making dorky faces at each other.

That night Jeremy had stared at his best friend, his boyfriend and whispered to him. He had asked for promises. So many promises, because that day, they had built a home. A home with no furniture, no paintings or decorations, no food or appliances.

This empty building was a home. Their home.

The last time Jeremy walked into that house, he was alone. His hand lay limp by his side, cold and dry. The smile that had once been on his face no longer lingered, in its place a frown that made him appear as the haggard man he was not yet supposed to look.

He had spent the day trying to fix something without the pieces required to do so. He had spent the morning watching dirt fall just as his tears did. There was no laughter to accompany his pain. No hand to pull him up, when he collapsed on the dry dirt, the sun too bright in the sky. SIlently he wondered, was it worth it?

The last night Jeremy spent in that house, he had stared at the once empty corner that was now occupied with a red beanbag. The outlet next to it held a single phone charger that was no longer charging anything. On the ceiling above it, there was a framed picture of two boys hugging and smiling at each other.

That night...

That night Jeremy shed a single tear and closed his eyes, wishing. He wished for him.

So many wishes, because that day, he had lost his home. A home that held furniture, paintings, and decorations, along with food and appliances.

This full building was once a home. Their home.

Now it was just a house.

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. This is posted on my friend's Wattpad account too-  
> So I didn't steal it from her, I just posted it on her Wattpad first (Because I help her write sometimes). You can even message her about it.


End file.
